Back in the Day
by FlowerProngs
Summary: This story takes place back when James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Snape and Lily are in Hogwarts. Will James get the girl of his dreams to FINALLY date him? Or will he decide it's not worth all the tears, pain, and heartache and move on? Will Lily realize that there's more to James Potter than she's given him credit for?
1. The Deal

Chapter 1-The Deal

James Potter was walking through a park in the Muggle world, in London, England, where he lived in the summer. He ran one hand through his shaggy jet black hair. He stood up straight, while he searched for her. James liked Lily Evans, though she did not feel the same for him. Then, he saw her.

"Hey, Evans, go out with me?" He asked, rushing over to her.

"Get _away_ from me, Potter! Honestly, why won't you just_ leave me alone_?" She asked, her piercing green eyes looking furious.

"Because… I… I… I like you…obviously!" James responded.

At just that moment, James' best friend, Sirius Black came up from behind them.

"Oh, hello, Evans…James…" He said politely. Sirius' mysterious face looked excited. He was always excited when he saw his best friend.

"Black…won't you tell your friend toget the _heck_ out of here?" Lily bellowed.

"Nah… that's no fun… Hey, James, have you seen Remus lately?" Sirius asked.

"No, now that you mention it… You don't think—."

Lily interrupted James with a loud sigh.

"You guys are _so_ dumb! Don't you pay attention to the skies? It was a full moon last night!" She retorted.

"Oh… yeah… that'd explain it!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Anyways, I had better get going… since it's only two days before we have to leave for Hogwarts. _And _we have O.W.L.s this year!" Lily said, her face glowing with happiness. With that, she skipped off into her house.

"Ah, bad luck, Prongs. This year's going to be tough… Everyone always says sixth year is hard. I hate being sixteen!" Sirius said as the best friends walked back towards the Potter's house.

"I hear you! I mean, Evans won't go out with me _still, _and _now_ we have to go to Diagon Alley. When're you going?" James asked.

"Probably tomorrow…you?"

"I'm going whenever you are!" James replied.

Sirius laughed.

"No duh, Prongs! I live at your house, remember?"

James and Sirius were practically brothers. Sirius had ran away from home just a few years ago, and decided to go live with the Potters.

The next day, James woke up at 8:45 a.m. to get ready for Diagon Alley. He was to meet Sirius, Remus, and Peter at the robe shop at 9:30.

"JAMES! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE! YOU'VE GOT A PHONE CALL!" James heard his mum call up the stairs to him.

"COMING!" He called back down.

James got up, pulled on a T-Shirt, and walked barefoot down the stairs. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He asked into it.

"James?" A voice asked back.

"Yes… Who is this?"

"Oh, sorry. This is Lily…uhm… Evans."

James suddenly got extremely happy. Evans was _calling him!_

"Do you need something?" He asked, hopefully not sounding rude.

"Oh, sorry…again. Uhm…I just wanted to say that… I'm sorry if I act like I hate you…" She muttered into the phone.

"But…don't you?" James was really confused.

"Well, I guess it'd help if you wouldn't bother one of my good friends… But you choose to do that." James knew too well that she was talking about Severus Snape.

"Sorry about that…but he's a special case…I mean, he's _Snape._ He's a _special_ case."

He knew that Lily was rolling her eyes.

"Well…if you just stopped doing that, then I might like you."

"I will…try…" James promised.

"Good… Uhm… I've got to go because I'm heading to Diagon Alley today…"

"Me, too! Maybe I'll see you there!" James probably sounded too excited.

"Yeah… maybe… err… I'll see you."

"Yeah…see you." And they hung up their phones.


	2. Isabelle &The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 2- Isabelle and the Hogwarts Express

**Sirius P.O.V**

James and I went to Diagon Alley the next day. I walked outside, like I always do every morning, to get the newspaper. That's when I saw her: a girl who goes to Hogwarts, and is in her 6th year as well. She was in Gryffindor, and I had liked her in our 5th year.

"Hi…Isabelle, isn't it?" I asked, nervously walking up to her.

"Yes…" She replied. "And you are Sirius Black…right?"

"Yeah…" I said.

"You can call me Belle, if you like."

"Oh, okay…Belle." Belle giggled, while I blushed.

"I had better get going. I am going to Diagon Alley today. Have you gone already?" Belle asked.

"No…actually, I'm going today…with my friend, James." I stuttered.

"Oh, isn't he the one who follows Lily Evans around everywhere?"

"Yeah, he fancies her." I said.

"I thought so… maybe I'll see you in Diagon Alley, Sirius." And she walked away, leaving me standing there, stupidly gaping at her like a monkey.

"Wow…you took a while just to get the mail!" James said grinning, when I got back inside.

"Yeah, well…I ran into Isabelle Monroe."

James' eyebrows shot straight up.

"Really…wow…well, we'd better get going, then."

"Yeah, I suppose so." I replied, still not thinking straight.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

James and Sirius were getting on the train the next day. They looked around for Remus and Peter, and finally found them lying across the seats in a compartment.

"Nice to finally see you guys." Remus said, sitting up, along with Peter, which allowed James and Sirius to sit down.

"Yeah…oh, and by the way, Evans knows that you're a…a…well, a _you-know-what._" Sirius said, chuckling.

"Oh, really…well, I guess we'll have to make sure she doesn't tell anyone else. James, would _you_ like to do the honors?" Remus asked, looking to his right, where James was sitting.

"Uhm… sure?" He replied.

"Good. She's sitting in the very back of the train. So it might be quite a walk, seeing as we're in the very front…" Remus said.

"Stalker." Sirius muttered.

Remus glared at him, but then grinned. The four best friends could never stay mad at each other.

"Uhm…Moony?" Peter said, finally talking.

"Yes, Wormtail?"

"Might I ask, how _exactly_ do you know where Evan is seating?" Peter asked.

"Well, the method is quite difficult. Before you found me, I_ followed_ her onto the train, and _saw_ her sit down in the back." Remus said saracasticly.

"Oh…" Peter said, blushing.

James stood up and left the compartment. He walked to the back of the train, and looked for Lily, and finally found her. James opened up the compartment door, and looked inside.

"What do you want, Potter?" He heard Lily's voice growl.

"Can I have a word? Please?" James added.

Lily sighed.

"Fine. But make it quick!" Lily said, standing up and walking past her friends.

When they were outside the compartment, James made sure nobody was around, and closed the door.

"Listen, how do you know that Remus is a…uh… a werewolf?" James asked quietly.

"Well, I thought about how you, he, Black, and Pettigrew are always gone around the full moon. Then, I thought how sick he looks around that time, also. It was easy." Lily explained.

"Oh…well, you won't tell anybody, will you?" James pleaded.

Lily considered this for a moment.

"No, I won't. Oh, hi, Sev." Lily said, calling to Snape, who was standing behind James.

"Hello, Lily. Is Potter bothering you?" Snape was always trying to egg James on.

"No…actually." Lily responded, looking at James. She tried to send him a message without talking.

"_Remember what I said. If you leave him alone, maybe I'll like you."_

James looked back at her and nodded. Perhaps he knew what she was trying to tell him.


	3. Home Again

Chapter 3- Home Again

James walked back to his train compartment, where Remus, Sirius, and Peter attacked him as soon as he walked in.

"Did you tell her?" Peter asked.

"Is she going to keep her mouth shut?" Remus asked.

"Does she like you yet?" Sirius said.

"Yes, yes, and…no!" James exclaimed.

"That stinks, mate." Sympathized Sirius.

James sat down by Remus again, and put his head in his hands.

"Something wrong, James?" Sirius asked.

This was something that made Sirius like a brother to James. He was always making sure James was okay.

"I guess. Sirius, will you go talk to Evans?" He looked into Sirius' eyes, and Sirius instantly knew what James wanted him to do.

Sirius nodded and walked out of the compartment.

About a half an hour later, Sirius came back in the train compartment.

"Good news!" He said, sitting down next to Peter.

James looked up from his hands.

"And…" He said anxiously.

"Well, she said that if you keep your guys' deal that you made –whatever that is –and keep it until Christmas, then she _might_ like you. You'd better keep the deal, mate!" Sirius explained.

"I will. Starting now."

After a few more hours, the Hogwarts Express stopped at Hogwarts.

_Finally! _Thought James.

After James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were seated in the Great Hall, The Sorting began. Five new 1st years were added to the Gryffindor House.

"Wow…Slytherin finally got some new students!" Remus said, observantly.

"Yeah…finally." Said Sirius, staring at the back of Isabelle's head.

"Sirius…what're you doing?" James asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing…" Sirius said, snapping out of his trance.

James looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Sirius leaned over and mumbled, "I'll tell you later."

James muttered back, "Okay."

_**Author's Note~ Sorry this is so short. Please review! **_


	4. A Broken Heart

Chapter 4- A Broken Heart

James and Sirius stayed behind after the feast.

"Are you guys coming?" Remus called from up ahead. He had to get up to the Common Room fast, considering he was a Prefect, along with Lily.

"Yeah…we…we'll meet you in the Common Room, okay?" Sirius called back.

Remus nodded and followed behind Peter, and James could no longer see them in the mob of students.

James turned to Sirius.

"Okay, spit it out."

Sirius took in a huge sigh.

"I like Isabelle…" Sirius mumbled.

"Well, I knew that! But does _she_ like _you?_" James replied.

"I dunno…I doubt it!"

At just that moment, Severus Snape walked by.

"Hey, look! It's _Snivellus_!" Sirius exclaimed, his face glowing with glee.

James tried to pull Sirius away from Snape, but he wouldn't budge.

"C'mon, Sirius, you know my deal with Evans. Leave Snape be." James muttered.

"You go on ahead. I didn't make a deal with her, you did." Sirius said, shoving James off.

James sighed, and started to walk back to the Common Room when he heard somebody call to him.

"Oi! Potter!"

James turned around, and saw Snape walking towards him. Behind Snape lay Sirius, knocked out by a hex.

"What d'you want? I tried to save your butt back there!" James said.

"I don't need your help! You're just worried that the Mudblood won't like you any more than she already does! Which isn't much by the way…" Snape sneered.

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU _DARE_ CALL HER A…A…A YOU-KNOW-WHAT!" James bellowed at Snape.

"I WILL IF I WANT TO! YOU'RE NOT MY MUM!" Snape bellowed back.

_Such a little kid insult…_ James thought.

"_Furnunculus!_" James yelled.

"_Crucio!_" Snape yelled.

James' jinx hit Snape's curse, and sent them both flying back against the castle walls.

**Lily P.O.V.**

I saw them dueling and yelling at each other from the steps.

_I should have known Potter couldn't last!_ I thought to myself.

I ran down the steps, abandoning my friends, and ran to Severus' rescue.

"STOP! BOTH OF YOU!" I yelled.

"Aw, Evans, don't make me hex you!" James said, running his hand through his hair, causing it to look even worse.

"I SAID STOP!" I repeated.

James sighed, and reluctantly stood back.

"You do realize that I tried to leave him alone, right? Snape knocked Sirius out. Then he called you a…a…a…well, it's not something very nice!" James explained.

"You didn't keep our deal. I can't believe you!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, so you don't even _care_ that he called you a…a…" James stuttered.

"I do care, but I also care that you _broke our deal_. I can't _believe_ that I actually started to like you just a _tiny _bit! I actually thought that you were going to leave Severus be for once!" I retorted.

James looked disappointed.

"I was defending you!" James said.

Sirius was coming to now, and Severus walked away.

"Evans, I'm sorry! I just didn't want to hear someone call you a Mudblood!" James said, while Sirius walked over and stood next to him, looking interested.

"Well, I _am_ a Mudblood, and proud of it!" When James tried to argue, I added, "It's the truth, and you know it."

"You're a Muggleborn, NOT a Mudblood." James said, stubbornly.

"Whatever you say…Anyways, you and Severus will _always_ be enemies. I should've realized that." I turned on my heel, and walked briskly away from James and Sirius.

**James P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it. I had broken the deal, and now Evans had broken my heart. You don't hear that very often from a guy, but…well, you're hearing it now!

"Hey, mate, are you okay?" Sirius' voice said from a distance.

I snapped back from my thoughts.

"Uhm…yeah…I guess." I said.

"Oi, of course you aren't. Evans just broke up with you…except you guys weren't exactly dating…" Sirius said.

"Yeah…I just want to get to bed. C'mon, let's go to the Common Room."

Sirius and I walked up to the Common Room together.


	5. A Dream Come True

Chapter 5- A Dream Comes True

**Lily P.O.V.**

As I ran toward the girls' bathroom to clean up my face from crying, I heard my name being called from a distance behind me.

"Lily! Lily! Please!" The voice begged.

I turned around to find Severus running after me.

"No. It's too late. I already know that you're not a very good friend! You called me a Mudblood. _Again!_" I yelled.

"But I'm sorry!" He pleaded.

"Don't waste your breath!" I said, coldly.

Severus opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"I didn't mean it! I just got…got…"

"Got _what_?" I asked, glaring at Severus.

"I just got so angry because Potter _fancies_ you so much! He's not right for you!"

I let out a shrill laugh.

"What? Do you honestly think that I'd be stupid enough to…oh, I dunno…marry him or something?"

"Well, it's possible!" Severus said.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk away again.

"Lily!"

"Severus!" I teased angrily.

"Do you forgive me?" Severus asked.

I sighed.

"For now…But if you _dare_ to call me a Mudblood again, I swear, I'll take a few pointers from Potter and Black!" I threatened.

Severus flinched, but nodded.

"Good, now GO TO BED!" I said, walking away.

Severus nodded again.

_Wow. She really __**is**__ a Prefect._ Severus thought.

**Sirius P.O.V.**

I had been watching her for ages now. Or at least it _seemed_ like ages. But it had probably been only 2 minutes or so.

"Sirius…stop staring at Isabelle! You're gonna frighten her off!" James said.

We were back in the Common Room, and James was _not_ in a very good mood. We were sitting next to Remus and Peter in a far corner of the Common Room. James was tossing a Snitch up in the air (which he had managed to get, even though we hadn't even been at Hogwarts for a whole day), Remus was reading (like usual), Peter was watching James like he was about to wet his pants, and I was about to snap back into reality when Isabelle walked over to me.

"Hello, James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius. How are you?" She asked politely.

"Hello and good." Peter muttered, not taking his eyes off the Snitch.

"Hello and good, thanks." Remus said, not looking up from his book.

" 'Lo." James said, still tossing the Snitch in the air, and messing up his hair at the same time.

And I was still acting like a fool, and staring at Isabelle with my mouth wide open.

"Sirius… CLOSE YOUR MOUTH!" Remus muttered loudly to me.

I shook my head, and snapped back to life.

"Oh…sorry…I'm good. How 'bout you?"

"I'm good…I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a moment…" Isabelle said nervously.

"Huh? Oh…sure!" I said, standing up.

I followed her into the hallway, and away from the Fat Lady.

"Uhm…I probably already know the answer to this…but…do you…uhm…like me?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes! I mean…yeah…Do _you_ like _me?_" I replied.

"Yeah…so should we…date or something?"

"Uh…if you want to."

"Well, only if _you_ want to!" Isabelle said.

"Okay, then. Yeah…" I said.

Suddenly, Isabelle kissed me on the mouth, and I didn't know what the heck was happening after that. But then, James came out the portrait hole, and interrupted us.

"Oh…uh…sorry!" He apologized.

Isabelle and I broke apart.

"Oh, well, 'night, Sirius." She said, blushing.

"Yeah...'Night." I replied, my head still full of hot air.

Isabelle nodded at James, and walked back into the Common Room.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"Sorry, mate." James said.

"It's okay…my dream already came true." Sirius replied, still staring toward the portrait hole where Isabelle had disappeared.

James raised his eyebrows.

"Mate, I reckon these girls are rubbing off on us! We keep saying stuff that girls only say!" James exclaimed. Sirius nodded.

"I reckon…But anyways, Isabelle and I are dating now!" Sirius said.

"That's good! But since when are you into dating? Most of the time you only last a few days, at the most!" Sirius shrugged.

"Man…I wish Evans was that easy! Hey, if you fancy Isabelle, and I fancy Evans, then who do Peter and Remus fancy?" James continued.

Sirius thought for a minute.

"Hmm… Peter probably doesn't fancy anyone…And Remus probably fancies some nerdy girl with a weird name like Hermione Granger or something!" He said.

"Yeah…probably…" James replied as they walked back into the Common Room.

"We should probably get to bed." Sirius said.

"Yeah…" James agreed, as they gathered up their things along with Remus and Peter.

_**Author's Note~ Okay, I know I kind of…uhm…INSULTED Hermione Granger at the end there, but I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST HER! I just thought it'd be kinda funny…I absolute LOVE (Love as in a FRIEND love!) Hermione! SHE ROCKS! Thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW! I haven't gotten many reviews…only like…4…so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! **_


	6. A New Year

Chapter 6- A New Year, A New Realization

**A.N. ~ OK. So I really wanted to get to the Seventh Year. I have a ton of awesome things planned, so sorry for not updating in a while! Hope you enjoy. Oh…And I do not own Harry Potter characters, sadly, but I do own Isabelle. Oh…again…**_**italicized thoughts are Lily's. **__**Underlined italicized is James'.**_

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Isabelle were sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. James kept glancing out the door, watching for Lily. Remus was reading a book (of course), Peter was just sitting there, and Isabelle and Sirius were talking.

James looked out the door and saw Lily and Alice Prewitt walking through the corridor of the train. He instantly stood up and walked outside.

"Hey Evans! Go out with me?" He called after her.

She whipped her auburn red hair around, and yelled,

"Not a chance, Potter!" Then stormed away with fury.

James sighed. How was he ever going to get Lily to love him like he loved her? He was so confused. James walked back into the compartment and sat back down next to Sirius and Isabelle.

**Lily P.O.V.**

"Lily?" Alice asked. Her voice sounded so far away, even though she was right next to me.

"Lily?" She asked again, waving her hands in front of her face.

I shook my head.

"Huh? Sorry…Thinking." I said quietly.

"About what?"

"Ja-Potter." I corrected myself.

Alice grinned.

"You're not telling me…"

"NO! I do NOT! Alice, don't you even THINK about saying that I fancy him!" I snarled.

Alice just snickered.

I glared at her.

"Fine. If you don't fancy him, then let's go see him." Alice said with an evil gleam in her eye.

I sighed, but stood up.

"Fine." I said.

Deep down, I knew darn well that I loved James. I always had. But I just couldn't bring myself to say that I did. But what if it was too late? He had always thought that I didn't love him back.

_Maybe I should tell Alice…She'd know what to do._ I thought.

_No. You should just tell James yourself. It'd make it so much easier._

"Ugh!" I yelled.

Alice jumped.

"What?"

"Fine! I love James Potter. Are you happy now?" I snapped.

Alice grinned.

"Yes. Yes I am."


	7. The Truth Revealed

Chapter 7- The Truth Revealed

**Third Person P.O.V.**

James was so confused. Just a few minutes ago, Lily had marched away completely furious with him. Now, she had just asked him if she could speak to him alone.

"James…I need to talk to you." She said, peeking her head in his compartment door.

James looked confused.

"Since when do you call me James?" He asked.

"Oh, did I say James? I meant Potter." Lily said, blushing.

She saw Sirius and Remus share a glance, which made her blush even worse.

James and Lily stood outside the compartment.

"What did you need?" James asked.

Lily looked around to see if anyone was watching, besides Remus, Isabelle, Sirius, and Peter.

"Uhm…Well, I was just thinking…You always say how I don't love you back, but you've never actually _asked_ me if I do."

"Ok…So do you?" James asked, with a shrug.

_Oh crap. What's she gonna say?_

_Come on, Lily. Don't be a baby. You can do this…_

Instead of answering him, Lily stood up on her toes, and kissed him.

_What the…Oh, never mind that! Lily Evans is kissing you!_

James kissed her back with enthusiasm. They stood there snogging for what seemed like hours.

Finally, James broke apart.

"Lily Evans, will you FINALLY go out with me?" He asked, holding both her hands.

Lily grinned.

"Yes, a million times, yes." She said, looking up at him.

**A.N. ~Sorry this is so short! I'll hopefully update soon! **


	8. Finally

Chapter 8- Finally

James led Lily back into his compartment, and they sat down. Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Isabelle were grinning, and kept staring at Lily and James.

_What the heck are they looking at?_

James smiled.

"_What_?" Lily asked.

Sirius jumped at her voice.

"Oh, sorry, were we staring at you?"

Lily nodded.

"Well, we didn't mean to…We're just so happy that you and Prongsie are finally together!"

James glared at him.

"Don't. Call. Me. Prongsie." He spat.

Sirius chucked, while Isabelle giggled.

When the train got to Hogwarts, James, Remus, Sirius, and Lily got a carriage. Isabelle went off with her friends, and Peter said that he had to talk to someone about something. Nobody knew what he was talking about.

Sirius and Remus sat on one side, while Lily and James sat on the other.

"I still can't believe it took you guys _this long _to start dating." Sirius said, while shaking his shaggy-haired head.

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault." James said, still grinning at Lily.

_Oh, yeah, blame it on me._

"It's not my fault, either." Lily said.

"Evans, yes it is. In case you haven't noticed over the last six years, Prongs has asked you out about a million times a year!" Sirius exclaimed.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Nope, haven't noticed." Lily said sarcastically.

James chuckled.


	9. So Long Goody Two Shoes

Chapter 9- So Long Goody-Two-Shoes

On the day of Lily, James, Sirius, and the other's first day back at Hogwarts, Lily, Isabelle, and Alice went down to breakfast together. Lily sat across from James, Alice sat next to Frank Longbottom, and Isabelle sat next to Lily, and across from Sirius, who was next to James. Yes, a bit confusing…

As soon as Lily sat down, she grinned at James. James returned the grin, and winked at her. Lily flushed.

"What're you blushing for, Evans?" Sirius said, smirking at her.

Lily just blushed more.

"Padfoot, leave her alone." Remus said.

Lily grinned at him, and Remus grinned back.

The girls started eating, while Sirius continued stuffing his face.

"How can you date him?" Lily whispered to Isabelle.

Isabelle shrugged, and the girls giggled.

Suddenly, Lily felt something hit her shin. She jumped in surprise. Lily looked up, and saw James wink at her.

Lily kicked James hard in the thigh, and he "yelped" in pain. Lily giggled.

A few hours later, Lily, Alice, Frank, and Remus were walking out of the Transfiguration room when James, Sirius, and Isabelle ran into them. They were just going to Transfiguration.

"Hey Lils." James whispered to her when she passed him.

"Hey." She whispered back.

James grabbed her by the waist and pulled her off to an empty classroom.

"James." She whined.

"Lily." He mimicked in the same tone Lily had used. Lily slapped him on the arm, but giggled.

"I need to get to Muggle Studies!"

"Why do you need to take Muggle Studies? You're Muggleborn!" James questioned.

Lily shrugged, while James rolled his eyes.

"I think you'll live if you miss one class. It's our seventh year." James said.

"Really? I had no idea!" Lily said, sarcastically.

James glared at her.

"Sorry. But still! I'm Head Girl!"

"Yeah, and I'm Head Boy! But I'm not out to be goody-two-shoes…" James said, causing Lily to laugh.

James pulled Lily closer to him, and crushed his lips against her's. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck, putting one hand in his hair. James put one hand on the small of her back, and the other feeling her hair. He'd been waiting six years to do this, and now finally was.

Lily and James stood there snogging for what seemed like forever. They could've, if Sirius hadn't walked in.

"AAAAH! MY EYES!" He yelled.

Lily and James jumped apart.

"Listen, mate, I know you've got about six years of snogging to make up for, but it's Lunch next. I doubt you'll want to be late." Sirius explained with a toothy grin.

Lily rolled her eyes.

_Boys._

_Dang Sirius. Interrupting EVERYTHING._

"Fine, we'll come…What time is it?" James asked, not letting the small distance between him and Lily get any farther apart.

"Uhm…11:45." Sirius replied, looking down at his watch.

"WHAT?" Lily screamed.

Sirius snickered.

"What, our little Head Girl can't stand to miss one class?"

"NO! SHE CAN'T!" Lily continued screaming.

"Lils, hush!" James said, twirling a lock of her auburn hair around his finger.

"Sorry." Lily whispered.

"Well, Miss Headship, seventh year is a year for trying new things. You've just done two; snog Prongs, and skip a class." Sirius said, with a smirk.

"Why is snogging James something new?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, for the last six years, we would've never guessed that you would _snog Prongs!"_ Sirius said.

_Hey Padfoot! Why is that so hard to believe?_

Lily sighed.

"But anyways, it looks like we no longer have goody-two-shoes with us!" Sirius said gleefully, while Lily and James just rolled their eyes.


	10. The Evil Plan

Chapter 10- The Evil Plan

"Honestly, though, Belle…how can you like _Sirius Black?"_ Lily asked Isabelle a few weeks later during dinner.

Isabelle shrugged and continued to eat her steak.

Lily rolled her eyes.

_How can someone NOT KNOW how they can like someone?_

Underneath the table, she felt James' hand touch hers. Lily flushed and instantly laced her fingers through his. She saw James grin next to her.

"Hey, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, Padfoot?"

"Are we still going to carry out our evil plan?" He asked with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Lily, Isabelle, Alice, and Frank—who now sat with them seeing as he and Alice were dating—all raised their eyebrows. Even Remus looked surprised.

Sirius had obviously noticed that he made a mistake on bringing this subject up.

_Aw, come on, Padfoot! Is now REALLY the time?_

"What are you two up to?" Lily asked, dropping James' hand.

"Uh…nothing…Just—just don't come near the Astronomy Tower around 9:30 tomorrow morning." James said nervously.

"Oh, yeah, 'cause that doesn't give anything away…" Sirius snapped.

Isabelle slapped her boyfriend, who gave her a dirty look.

"Oh, shut up." She said angrily.

Alice glanced at Lily worriedly. But Lily just shrugged.


	11. Debates

Chapter 11- Debates

Lily and Alice were walking to Potions that next afternoon, when they ran straight into Severus Snape.

"Hey, Evans, watch where you're going!" He growled.

"Shut up, Snape."

It was only then that she noticed that Snape was covered in boils.

"Snape! What the bloody heck happened to you?" She exclaimed.

Snape looked down at his arms.

"You're bloody boyfriend, that's what!"

Lily gasped.

_Gosh, Lily, you're such an idiot…You should've been watching James…_

"That was his prank…" She muttered to herself.

"Lils…If we don't get a move on, we'll be late to class." Alice piped in.

"You go on ahead. I need to find James."

Alice sighed and went on without her best friend. Snape walked on as well.

Lily walked up to the Astronomy Tower, and stormed into the class room.

"—and read your fortune…Uhm, Miss Evans, may I help you?" the Professor asked, looking slightly alarmed.

"Yes, Professor, I need to borrow Mr. Potter for a moment." Lily demanded sweetly.

"Uh, yes, of course. Go ahead, Mr. Potter."

James looked up and grinned at his girlfriend, who only glared back. James walked out of the room with Lily.

"Yeah?" He asked calmly.

"I'd like you to explain your 'harmless prank' that you pulled on my best friend."

"Alice? I didn't do anything to Alice…" James asked, looking confused.

"NO YOU IDIOT! SEVERUS!" Lily bellowed.

James stepped away from her looking frightened…kind of like a lost puppy.

"He's not your best friend. He was a jerk to you. You say that you hate him…" James muttered.

"Well, maybe I lied. I do still care about him, even though I don't act like it. I owe him a lot. If it weren't for him, I'd be so alone and lost."

"What are you talking about?" James asked.

"He's the one who told me I was a witch."

"Oh…Well, I'm sorry, but if you can't handle that I don't like Snape, then I guess you'll need to do something about it."

"I will. I never want to see your freaking face ever again, Potter. I hate you!" Lily yelled.

_Okay, I didn't mean for her to do THAT…_

"Lily, please don't do this." James pleaded.

"You deserve it. You tell me to do something about it and I did. You're an arrogant jerk, pompous pig, and you need to get a life, and STAY OUT OF MINE!" Lily snapped.

James grabbed Lily's waist, and pulled her towards him.

"Lily, please." He begged, kissing her.

Lily just shook her head and looked him in the eyes.

"Good-bye, Potter."

As Lily walked away, she could see tears rolling down James' face. She felt her own eyes starting to water.

Lily knew that she had just made the worse decision of her life.


	12. Back on Her Feet

Chapter 12- Back on her Feet

Lily wouldn't come out of her room for days. Alice got her homework for her, but Lily hardly did any of it.

"Lily. You NEED to get out of your bed!" Alice yelled through the door of their dormitory 5 days after Lily and James' break up.

"No." Lily groaned.

"Don't make me go get the enemy…"

Lily jumped up.

"Who..?" Lily asked.

"Potter, Remus, or Black."

"You wouldn't…" Lily said, walking over to the door, and opening it up.

"I would. And will you PLEASE go get a shower and get changed, 'cause you'll never get Potter back smelling and looking like that."

"What if I don't want to get him back?"

"Oh, I know you do. You're my best friend. I know you better than anyone. I know you want to get him back." Alice said, shoving Lily back into their dormitory.

Two hours later, Lily was showered, dressed, and looking like her normal self again…If you count having big red puffy eyes and a red nose normal for her. She had her homework all done and headed down to dinner.

As soon as she sat down at the Gryffindor table, she felt the Marauders' eyes on her.

"_Yes?"_ Lily asked, glaring at them.

"Uh…nothing…" Sirius said. Lily noticed that James wasn't there.

"Where's your worse half?" She asked.

They looked at her like she was insane…Which by that point, it was basically true.

"Potter…" Lily explained quietly.

"Oh," Sirius said, glancing at Remus. "He's in our dormitory."

"You mean he's still in bed..?"

"Yeah, you really made him upset. He was on cloud 9…Until a few days ago." Remus said softly.

Lily looked down at her plate, and started to cry again.


	13. Do You Love Me?

Chapter 13-Do You Love Me?

_"Where's your worse half?" She asked._

_They looked at her like she was insane…Which by that point, it was basically true._

_"Potter…" Lily explained quietly._

_"Oh," Sirius said, glancing at Remus. "He's in our dormitory."_

_"You mean he's still in bed..?"_

_"Yeah, you really made him upset. He was on cloud 9…Until a few days ago." Remus said softly._

_Lily looked down at her plate, and started to cry again._

Alice ran over to her best friend and put her arm around Lily's shoulder.

"What the heck did you do?" She snarled at Sirius and Remus.

"Why do you always assume it's _our_ fault?" Sirius asked, looking innocent.

"Because it always is," Alice replied. "I'm not as stupid as I look, you know."

At just that moment, James sat down in between Sirius and Remus. His hair was just as messy as always, and he had on his robes. He looked miserable. As soon as James saw Lily and Alice there, though, he stood up and attempted to walk away.

"Sorry, mate, but you're not getting away that quickly." Sirius said, pulling James back down.

"Oh yeah, like _she_ wants to talk to me." James mumbled.

"You're seventeen, for Merlin's sake! Act like it!"

James opened his mouth to retort when Alice spoke up.

"If you guys don't shut your big mouths, I'm going to shove your wands where the sun doesn't shine!" She yelled.

The Great Hall got awkwardly quiet.

Lily looked up and glared at her friend.

"Sorry…" Alice whispered, as the Hall regained its normal volume.

Remus sighed.

"Look," He said to Lily and James, who were both poking at their food on their plate rather miserably. "You guys need to work this out. You obviously like each other a lot."

"I don't know how _Potter_ feels, but I think that this is for the best. He hurt one of my good friends, and that's _so_ childish. Like you said, Remus, most of us are seventeen now. Act like it." Lily said.

_Merlin, she's gorgeous when she's mad…_

"Everyone knows Snape and I hate each other!"

"I'm not talking about Snape! I'm saying to be more mature!"

"You've been around me for seven years! Get used to it!"

"Maybe I don't want to!"

_I'd do anything for you, Potter…Just fight for me…Please._

"I don't believe you…How could you just play with my mind like that?" James asked.

Alice, Remus, and Sirius were watching the friends like they were watching a tennis match.

"What d'you mean?"

"Huh, let's see…You turn me down for five years…Then, in sixth year, you get my hopes all up saying that if I'm nice to Snape then you'll date me… Then you start screaming at me for defending you."

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked.

_"Hey, look! It's Snivellus!" Sirius exclaimed, his face glowing with glee._

_James tried to pull Sirius away from Snape, but he wouldn't budge._

_"C'mon, Sirius, you know my deal with Evans. Leave Snape be." James muttered._

_"You go on ahead. I didn't make a deal with her, you did." Sirius said, shoving James off._

_James sighed, and started to walk back to the Common Room when he heard somebody call to him._

_"Oi! Potter!"_

_James turned around, and saw Snape walking towards him. Behind Snape lay Sirius, knocked out by a hex._

_"What d'you want? I tried to save your butt back there!" James said._

_"I don't need your help! You're just worried that the Mudblood won't like you any more than she already does! Which isn't much by the way…" Snape sneered._

_"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER A…A…A YOU-KNOW-WHAT!" James bellowed at Snape._

_"I WILL IF I WANT TO! YOU'RE NOT MY MUM!" Snape bellowed back._

_Such a little kid insult… James thought._

_"Furnunculus!" James yelled._

_"Crucio!" Snape yelled._

_James' jinx hit Snape's curse, and sent them both flying back against the castle walls._

Lily sat there with her mouth wide open.

Alice leaned over and whispered, "Lily. Close your mouth. Your tongue will dry out."

Lily instantly closed her mouth.

"Ja-Potter…I'm so sorry…You have to understand that from my point of view, it seriously looked like you guys were dueling."

James shrugged.

"I don't care…I love you, Evans. Just say you love me back."

_Well, it'd be real nice if you meant it…Not just said it…_

Lily sighed.

"I dunno…"

"Evans. Do you love me?"


	14. To Our Best Mates

Chapter 14-To Our Best Mates

"_Evans. Do you love me?"_

Lily sighed.

"Yes, I love you. But—"

"Then go out with me. I promise not to do anything to hurt you ever again. I will completely ignore Snape. I'll tell you everything. I won't even pull pranks of any of Snape's friends…much less Snape himself. Please, just go out with me." James pleaded.

_Hey, this is kinda fun…_

_Please…Please…PLEASE LILY!_

"Alright," Lily answered, grinning.

Alice, Sirius, and Remus clapped.

"If you ever hurt her again…"Alice started, looking suddenly fierce.

James put his hands up in surrender.

"I won't. I swear."

"Good." Alice and Lily said in unison.

Later that night, Lily, James, Alice, Sirius, and Remus were in the Gryffindor Common Room, sitting across two sofas. Sirius and Remus were on one, and James, Alice, and Lily were on the other.

"Have you guys seen Isabelle lately?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"No…_You're _her boyfriend." Lily replied.

"Well no duh…Oh! That reminds me…" Sirius got up and stood on the sofa.

"Excuse me, fellow Gryffindors," He said. Nobody paid attention to him. They were used to hearing Sirius Black.

"EXCUSE ME!" Every student turned towards him. "Thank you. I'd like to make a little toast."

Sirius waved his wand and everyone had a small glass of butterbeer in their hand.

"Incase you didn't know, my best mate James got the girl of his dreams…I don't think I really need to say her name, but I will anyways! Lily Evans!"

_No, I thought it was Myrtle…_

_Those words will never get old._

James wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

Alice stood up with Sirius.

"To our best mates; Lily Evans and James Potter!" They yelled in unison.

Everyone cheered and raised their glasses.

Sirius and Alice sat back down.

"I hate you guys…" Lily groaned.

Her only reply she got was two innocent grins.


End file.
